


The big Proposal

by BlindJedi75



Series: Elissa Warner x Medusa [7]
Category: Labyrinths of Astoria (Visual Novel)
Genre: Engagement, F/F, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 09:25:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18008276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlindJedi75/pseuds/BlindJedi75
Summary: Medusa finally asks Elissa the biggest question of all, her hand in marriage. Will Elissa accept or will Medusa lose her nerve?





	The big Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> A different take on Medusa's proposal in Astoria Fate's Kiss. The words αγάπη μου mean my love in Greek.

"Can you please tell me why we're here? Most importantly where are we?"

Medusa couldn't help but laugh at the complaining coming from her lover, usually Elissa never complained when Medusa did something special for her. Then again the immortal did drag her out to a fancy restaurant then to somewhere unknown.

"Ready?" Medusa asked, her tone light and loving, she was ready... She pampered her love the whole night, treated her almost like a queen. The question had to be asked, right now.

"Yes, now get your hands off my eyes before I pry them off."

"Alright, alright. Calm down." Medusa teased, finally lowering her hands to reveal the scenery.

"Oh. My. Gods, Medusa it's beautiful..." Elissa whispered, staring at the waterfall and the way it clashed beautifully against the night sky.

"There was another reason I brought you here, actually." Medusa confessed, reaching over to take Elissa's hand. It was time.

"And that reason is?" Elissa asked, her tone teasing before her eyes suddenly widened, staring in disbelief as Medusa got down on one knee and pulled a small black box from her pocket, opening it to reveal a beautiful diamond ring. Is this really happening?

"Will you marry me, αγάπη μου?" Medusa asked, her voice quivering slightly, did she seem nervous? Because she was about ready to pee her pants from the nerves alone.

"Ye-YES! YES YES YES YES!" Elissa put a hand to her mouth before holding out the other one, watching as the ring slid onto her finger easily, right next to Hera's ring. That was when the tears completely flowed, she practically threw herself at Medusa, squeezing her before giving her partner a heated kiss. This was the happiest moment of her life...

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoy! If you have any requests send me a message or put it in the comments!


End file.
